Falon
Appearance Falon’s appearance rarely changes in his day to day life, due to a limited supply of clothing. In public, he is almost always found wearing his armour, though he does occasionally journey out in the clothes of a commoner. His eyes are as green as the forest grass, whilst his hair is a light blonde. Still young, his features are sharp, but carry little evidence of scarring or experience of real combat, with the simplistic tattoos of his heritage curling around his skin. When he carries them, his bow and quiver can be found over his shoulders, ready to be drawn at a moment’s notice. His dagger is typically attached by the belt, where it remains sheathed until needed. From a physical perspective, Falon is lean, but muscular, as is to be expected of someone who makes a living by hunting wild animals, and has spent much of their life on the move. Because of this, and the way he moves, it is clear that he is both young in body and spirit. Personality Falon sticks out as a bit of an oddity amongst the various Dalish elves one might see in their life time. Compared to the very traditional ideals that are typically invoked, so as to maintain the elven culture that once stood for millennia on end, Falon comes off as rather open minded. That is not to say he does not believe in or respect the Elven Pantheon – by Elgar’nan, no – but rather, he is not one to immediately put down the beliefs of another. He applies similar logic to many things, interpreting a situation in a fair manner, though perhaps with a bit of snark to emphasize a point or two. Falon also tries to bear no ill will against those who have done him no harm, seeing no logic in blaming one for the misdeeds of their predecessor – for they almost certainly had no control over their actions. Inversely though, one cannot blame their sins solely upon those who came before them. Otherwise, why not simply blame the Gods, the maker, or whatever one believes in? To him, it’s foolish, and removes the very concept of responsibility. And to him, responsibility means a great deal, representing the strength of one's convictions. And someone with great conviction, is someone who is likely to garner his respect. Biography Falon was born to his clan as they were travelling through the Free Marches, yet again outcast by a human settlement. Such is how it has been for many generations, with the Dalish Elve's refusal to acknowledge the chantry being a source of great strife, as they sort to cherish and honour the deities of their ancestors. It was such that led to Falon gaining his name, being named for the god who guided the dead to their eternal rest. However, despite the efforts to engrave the lore and teachings of the fallen Elvhenan, Falon never quite allowed the words spoken to sink into him as being 'the one truth'. The reason for this, to him at least, was simple. There was not enough to simply take the belief's of others out of the picture. From what he could gather in the few times they approached human settlements, the humans seemed to acknowledge their past deities, instead of simply saying they were wrong about them. And he saw no reason that was anymore proof to the Elven beliefs than that of the others. He could accept the possibility, but not the certain reality. Growing up with this in mind, even as he was trained to hunt, gather, and use nature around him as a source for both life and guidance, he often snuck away to find himself among other cultures. The innocence of a child avoided much suspicion in the questions he asked, and allowed him to garner a great deal, particularly from those boastful of their beliefs. His parents however would not have approved of such curiosity, and thus he kept it from them. This however proved to be something that would come back to bite him. During one of his excursions into a village, as it would turn out, hostilities between his people and the locals quickly rose. To avoid outright violence, the Dalish elves fled, and in the process, accidentally left Falon behind. And when his identity as an elf was discovered by the still enraged townsfolk, it was clear he couldn't stay much longer either. Forced to flee, and without knowledge of where his clan travelled, Falon decided to travel to the few human landmarks he knew, and try to make out some kind of living. It proved difficult much of the time, as elves were typically segregated into what were known as Alienages. In time, and with the fortune of meeting traders who knew good hunters when they saw them, he made his way to Kirkwall. It was, again, difficult to find work, and traders often came in with the intent to sell, not to buy. The first year he spent there was difficult, as he was not quite willing to go out and search for the Dalish who supposedly lived in the mountains nearby. One might suppose he wished to prove he could actually manage on his own, as he originally had to when first separated from his clan. He has eventually settled into dual roles. He hunts in the hills and forest nearby, gathering meat and delivering it to various establishments - such as the Hanged Man - whilst selling fur in the market place, though its the fact he charges less (thus earning him only a poultry apartment) for his wares that keeps him in business. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters